Where We Belong
by xonessienichole
Summary: Aria and Ezra Fitz have been married for six and a half years. After everything they went through, they're finally happy with their family. Will they be able to stay this way forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I'm gonna actually write a full-on story. This isn't a chapter; it's basically just information on the characters so you can get an idea of everything. I have the first chapter half-way done and will most likely post it tomorrow. (I'm not totally sure, though because I have to babysit) But, I'll do my best. The title of the story is gonna be "Where We Belong". It is an Ezria story, so they're gonna be my main focus, but I will put stuff about the other girls and their families as well. As of right now, I don't really have a love interest for Emily. I'm torn between Maya & Samara. Or, maybe someone new. I don't know. If you have any suggestions on a love interest for her, PM me. I know for sure it won't be Paige, though, so yeah. **

**The Fitz's **

Aria Fitz – 26 years old – English teacher for 12th graders at Rosewood Day High School

Ezra Fitz – 33 years old – Freshman English teacher at Hollis College

Living in Rosewood

Have 3 kids – girls

Olivia Grace Fitz – 6 years old – in 1st grade at Rosewood Day Elementary

Alexa Danielle Fitz – 4 years old – in pre-kindergarten at Rosewood Day Elementary

Elizabeth Jade Fitz – 2 and a half years old – stays with her grandmother, Ella Montgomery while Aria & Ezra are at work.

Dog – boy – Scout (after the main character in To Kill A Mocking Bird)

**The Cavanaugh's**

Spencer Cavanaugh – 26 years old – Lawyer

Toby Cavanaugh – 27 years old – Carpenter

Living in Rosewood, two houses down from Aria and Ezra

Have 2 kids – twin girls

Sierra Jane Cavanaugh – 6 years old – in 1st grade at Rosewood Day Elementary

Taylor Nicole Cavanaugh – 6 years old – in 1st grade at Rosewood Day Elementary

**The Rivers'**

Hanna Rivers – 26 years old – fashion designer

Caleb Rivers – 26 years old – Computer Technician

Living in Rosewood, two blocks down from Aria & Ezra and Spencer & Toby

Have one daughter** – **Hanna is 3 months pregnant with a little boy

Jessica Ashley Rivers – 6 years old – in 1st grade at Rosewood Day Elementary

**Emily Fields**

Emily Fields – 26 years old – swim coach at Rosewood Day High School

Single at the moment

Living in Rosewood, down the street from Hanna & Caleb

One adopted daughter

Camryn Hope Fields – 6 years old – in 1st grade at Rosewood Day Elementary

Dog – girl – Mandy


	2. Maybe baby?

**A/N: I meant to have this up earlier, but things got in the way. Yesterday I had to babysit earlier than I anticipated. I was gonna try and still post this while I was babysitting, but one of my cousins that I was babysitting had strep throat and wanted me to be holding her like every 5 seconds. (She's two and she's adorable so I couldn't really say no) Then I was gonna post this earlier today, but I discovered Draw Something at midnight last night and I have become addicted. So, yeah. Haha, I'm posting this now. Hope you all enjoy. (:**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in October. Birds were chirping and the sun was shinning. Aria and Ezra Fitz lay in there bed, Aria's head resting on Ezra's chest. The couple had looked forward to lazy Saturdays ever since the very beginning of their relationship. Back when weekends seemed to be the only time they could spend together and act like a regular couple. Now, ten and a half years later, they were still determined to keep Saturdays solely for each other and their children. Since Aria and Ezra were both teachers they had a lot of work to do during the week and didn't have as much time as they would like to spend with their three little girls. Weekends were their family time.

The sun peered through the crack in their bedroom curtains, however that's not what woke the pair up. Their eldest daughter, Olivia, walked in and jumped on their bed.

"Wake up, wake up! Momma, Daddy, wake up!"

Aria lifted her head from her husband's chest and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked up at her daughter and smiled. Olivia looked so much like her father. She had his piercing blue eyes and wavy brown hair. She had his smile and nose. Everything about her just screamed Ezra.

"Morning, momma," The six year old squealed with delight.

"Morning, sweetheart. Are your sisters up?"

"I am, mommy and I think Lizzie is, too. I hwead her laughing at something when I was walking here," Alexa, their middle daughter said in her adorable four year old voice.

Aria smiled, Elizabeth, the youngest of the three, had inherited her father's trait of laughing in her sleep. Aria looked over at her husband and noticed he was still sound asleep. Figures. The man could sleep through a tornado if he had to.

"Hey girls, wanna help me wake up daddy?"

The two nodded eagerly and Aria motioned for them to crawl up to Ezra. She handed each of them a pillow and held her fingers up.

"One, two, three!"

Aria watched as Olivia and Alexa pounced on Ezra with the pillows, their laughter ringing through the room. It only increased when Ezra shot up and grabbed the pair, tickling them mercilessly.

"Daddy – stop," Olivia panted out through her laughter.

"Yeah it tickles, daddy" Alexa chimed in.

Aria smiled at the three of them silently asking herself how she had managed to get so lucky. Ezra was a terrific husband and father and her three little girls were perfect in every way. She got up from the bed leaving Ezra to play with Olivia and Alexa a bit more while she went down the hall to check on Elizabeth.

She peeked her head in and noticed her two and a half year old was trying to climb out of her crib. Going into super mom mode she ran in the room and grabbed her daughter before anything bad could happen.

"Lizzie, sweetie, don't do that. You scared mommy half to death. You could get hurt like that, okay?"

"Too small," Lizzie simply said while pointing to the crib.

Aria looked from her daughter to the crib and reality suddenly hit her. He youngest child was now too big for her crib. This had never happened to her before. When Olivia outgrew her crib, they had needed it for Alexa. When Alexa outgrew it, they needed it for Elizabeth. This was the first time she didn't have anyone else who needed a crib. The thought made her slightly sad.

"It's too small for you, honey?"

Lizzie nodded her head.

"Well, then I guess we're just gonna need to get you a big girl bed, huh?" She smiled at her daughter; even though the thought of having to buy her an actual bed made Aria fill with sadness.

Elizabeth clapped her little hands together, "Yay! Wike Wexi and Wivi," She asked.

Aria chuckled at her daughter finding it adorable that she still couldn't pronounce her 'L's quite right yet, "Yes, just like Lexi and Livi. Now come on, let's go see daddy and your sisters." She turned away from the crib and made her way out of the room and down the staircase, following the scent of coffee. She found her husband in the kitchen and looked into the living room, spotting her daughters watching cartoons. She set Elizabeth down and watched her waddle into the living room to join her sisters.

She turned to look at Ezra and saw him smiling at her.

"Good morning," He said.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss, "Mmm, good morning," She said once they parted.

"Coffee," he asked turning to grab two cups from the cabinet.

"Duh," she stated matter-of-factly and gave him a smile.

Once he handed her a cup and she took a sip, they sat down on the stools by the island that looked into the living room so they could watch their children.

"Lizzie needs a new bed," Aria stated after a few moments of silence.

"Really, already?"

"Well, she is almost three. We couldn't keep her in that crib forever. I caught her trying to climb out of it before I went in there to grab her. She said it's too small for her now," Aria said sadly, "Our last little baby is all grown up."  
>Ezra chuckled at his wife's statement, "Calm down, honey. She's not going off to college yet. She's just growing in size, that's all."<p>

"Yes, but Ezra we have no one else who needs a crib now. This has never happened to us before. I don't know what to do."

Ezra grabbed Aria's hands and interlaced their fingers, a tactic he had learned over the years to calm her down. "Deep breath. We can't keep them babies forever. I wish we could, believe me I do, but we can't."

Aria looked up at him through her eyelashes, "We could have another one, though."

Ezra's eyes widened, "What?"

"Come on, Ezra, we've got enough room in this house for one more."

"Where's this coming from? Are you just upset because we've now got to buy Liz a new bed?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not why I want another baby. I've been thinking about this for a while now. Just one more, that's it."

Ezra stayed silent for a few minutes and he appeared to be letting this thought sink in. It's not that he didn't _want_ another child. He had thought about it before, too. He loved being a father and Aria was right, it wasn't as if they didn't have enough room or money for another child. They had never planned for a child before, though. Each one of their girls had been a surprise. A good one, but a surprise nonetheless.

"So, what do you say?" Aria asked, not being able to take the silence anymore.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, you're right, we can handle another baby and at least this time we'll know it's coming," He smiled at her.

Aria lurched at him nearly knocking him off of his stool and started planting kisses all over his face.

"Ew, gross!" Olivia exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"Get a woom." Alexa laughed.

Elizabeth was copying Olivia and covering her eyes.

Aria and Ezra looked over at their daughters and laughed.

Yup, they could totally handle just one more baby. No problem.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of Where We Belong. I'll do my best to update frequently. Two more days until the scene all the Ezria shippers have been waiting for(; & nine more days until A day, and some Spoby loving. Haha, I miss those two being together.**

**HarryLovesGinny09: I put her name in the description of their family(:**

**Gigi7878: Thanks!**

**Spobyisunstoppable: Thank you!**

**Mia: Hmmmm, interesting. I sort of like that idea. I'll keep it in mind for sure. Thank you for the review!**

**Amberanoka: Thank you so much! As I've said before you're one of my favorite fanfic authors ever so any comments like that coming from you mean so much to me. (:**

**Leave a review if you can. I love reading your feedback and comments (:**

**Xoxo ~ Vanessa**


	3. Hanna's news

**A/N: I was gonna post earlier, but the Lakers were playing and being the HUGE Lakers fan that I am, I had to watch. In case you care, THEY BEAT THE FREAKING CELTICS. Yeah, that's right, AND my baby Pau Gasol did amazing. Sorry to any Celtics fans out there. Haha. Thank you to all who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story, it's much appreciated. **

"What about this bed, Liz," Ezra asked looking at the two and a half year old in Aria's arms.

"No good," Elizabeth shook her head

Ezra and Aria both sighed. They had been walking around the furniture store for a good half hour and had yet to find a bed that Elizabeth wanted. For a toddler, she was very picky.

"Momma, I'm bored," Alexa said, tugging on Aria's leg.

"Me, too," Olivia agreed, "And I wanna go play with Sierra and Taylor at Auntie Spencer's and Uncle Toby's."

"We'll leave as soon as we find a bed for Lizzie, girls."

"But she's taking forever," Olivia whined.

"Liv, that's enough whining. We'll leave in a bit and if you don't stop you're not going anywhere once we get home, okay?" Ezra scolded

She took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Good girl, now – wait, where's your mother?"

"I'm over here, babe."

Ezra grabbed his two daughters' hands and followed the sound of Aria's voice. He found her and Elizabeth in front of a Little Tikes bed set. It was purple and the base resembled a picket fence. The backing was what appeared to be a windowsill and it had it a turquoise canopy to top it off.

"Dis one, momma, dis one!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clapping her little hands together.

"I guess we finally found the one," Aria chuckled.

"Yeah, finally," Ezra smiled, "I'll go get the cashier so they can box it up for us. Stay here with your mom, girls."

Ezra went and got the cashier and told him what bed they were getting. Once everything was packed into a box, he put it in the back of their black SUV and he and Aria loaded the girls into their respective seats.

Once they arrived at their house Olivia and Alexa jumped out of the car and ran to the porch, waiting for either Ezra or Aria to unlock the door. Aria got Elizabeth out of her car seat while Ezra went around to the back and got the box which held the contents of the toddler bed out.

"Here, give me the keys. You look like you have your hands full."  
>Ezra handed Aria the house keys and then closed the trunk. Aria led the girls inside the house.<p>

"Scout!" Alexa exclaimed as the little Malti-Poo bounded towards them, barking.

"Can we take him over to Sierra and Taylor's, mom?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you guys go over there and I'll set up this bed for little miss Lizzie," Ezra said, tickling the little girls stomach, she giggled.

"Alright then, come on you three. Let me just get Scout's leash."

Once Aria retrieved the dog's leash from the hall closet, she picked up Elizabeth and instructed Olivia and Alexa to hold hands and the walked to Spencer and Toby's, two houses down from their own. Once there, Aria set Elizabeth down and knocked on the door. Toby answered a moment later.

"Aria, hey, come in," He said, moving aside to let them in, "Hey, munchkins. Spencer, Aria and the girls are here."

"Hi, Uncle Toby, where's Taylor and Sierra?"

Spencer emerged from her office with a smile, "Hey, guys. Sierra and Taylor are up in their room, but don't you wanna hug your favorite Godmother first miss, Olivia?" She asked, outstretching her arms.

Spencer and Aria had always had a very close friendship, so it was only natural for Aria to name Spencer the Godmother of her first child, Mike, of course was her Godfather. Aria and Ezra were Sierra's Godparents.

Olivia smiled and jumped into them, "Hi, Auntie Spencer."

"Hi, sweetie pie, hi Lex, hello little Lizzie."

Spencer hugged the other two little girls and then Olivia and Alexa proceeded to run up the stairs to play with Sierra and Taylor. Aria sat Elizabeth in the living room, turning the television on and switching to Nickelodeon and had Toby put Scout in the backyard before he went off to work. He was helping to build a house for someone in the next town over. Spencer and Aria sat at the kitchen table.

"So, Spence, any big cases you working on," Aria asked.

"Just a few divorce cases, those tend to be more grueling when there's kids involved. Custody battles and all that, you know?"

Aria nodded thoughtfully. She was thankful she never had to go through that. There was a time when she thought her parents were going to get a divorce, but thankfully, it didn't have to come to that.

"What about you? How are things over at the old stopping grounds," Spencer asked.

"Same old, same old, tons of papers to grade, I find myself wondering if any of them are actually reading what I tell them to. I've gone through three boxes of red pens in the last two months alone."

Spencer chuckled, "Well other than inattentive students, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, we had to buy Lizzie a new bed today. When I went to wake her up this morning, I caught her trying to climb out of her crib."

"Really? I remember the day she was born, it's amazing to think that was already almost three years ago."

"Tell me about it. My little girls are growing up so fast, I wish they'd never grow up," Aria said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just yesterday Tay and Sierra asked Toby and if they were allowed to like boys yet."

Aria laughed heartily, "I bet Toby just loved that."

Spencer laughed as well, "Yeah, totally. Just what every father wants to hear his six year old daughters ask."

The pair laughed for a few more moments before Aria finally said what she'd been dying to tell Spencer since she arrived.

"Ezra and I want to have another baby."

Spencer looked at Aria slightly taken aback by her statement, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we talked about it this morning. I've been thinking about this for a while now, Spence. It just feels right. I've always loved the idea of a big family."

"You guys are terrific parents," Spencer smiled, "I'm happy for you two."  
>"Knock, knock, Spencer?"<p>

"In here, Han."

"Hey, oh Aria, I'm glad you're here, saves me an extra trip."

"What's up, Hanna?" Aria asked.

"I need models for the kids clothing line I'm starting up. I already asked Emily and she's letting Camryn do it and of course Jessica's doing it. Can I count on four more little girls? I'd say five, but Elizabeth's a bit too young."

"Oh, I don't know, Han," Aria said apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'd have to speak with Toby."

"And I'd have to ask Ezra."  
>"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It's just a few pictures. Please? Your guys' kids are gorgeous and I need those little faces to help sell the clothes."<p>

"Auntie Hanna!" Olivia, Alexa, Sierra, and Taylor came charging at Hanna.

"Hello, my little darling nieces. How would you four like to model some clothes for your amazing Aunt? Jess and Cam are doing it as well."

"Yeah!" The foursome all jumped up and down.

"See, they love the idea," Hanna said, turning back to Aria and Spencer.

"Please, mommy, please," Olivia and Alexa got on their knees in front of Aria.

"Come on, mom. Let me and Tay do it, please?" Sierra pleaded.

"Yeah, mom, please?" Taylor begged.

Aria and Spencer shared a look of defeat with each other. They weren't going to win this battle.

"Oh, alright," The two said at the same time.

The four little girls squealed with delight and then ran into the living room to watch cartoons with Elizabeth.

"Thanks, guys!"

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer said, "Just don't go turning my little girls into those monster children on Toddlers & Tiaras."

"Yeah, ditto."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Hanna said, "I've gotta run. Promised Jess that me and Caleb would take her out for ice cream. Love you guys!"

"Love you too!" Aria and Spencer called after her.

They sat in silence, probably thinking the same thing.

_What did we get ourselves into?_

**A/N: Again, thank you all for your amazing reviews! They mean a lot to me(:**

**One more day until the big Ezria scene(; Is anyone as excited as I am? Haha.**

**Caligirl28: Thank you so much! I know what you mean, some of the names that I've read of the kids are super weird! Haha.**

**Sal: Hmm, maybe(; Thanks for the review!**

**Lostinthemusicx11: Thanks!**

**Bite-me-im-irish: Thank you!**

**Harrylovesginny09: Thank you!**

**Spobyisunstoppable: Thanks! And thank you for your understanding(:**

**Rosalindlikespll: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Your comments mean a lot! (:**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**Xoxo- Vanessa**


	4. Dinner time questions

**A/N: Sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. Tumblr plus a semi-writers block has distracted me. I wrote two versions of this chapter, but decided to upload this one. The first one I wrote a couple days ago, and I wasn't too happy with it. I was just struggling with what to write and how to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with PLL, Aria and Ezra wouldn't have to deal with all the shit they have to deal with, mainly Byron, and Spencer and Toby wouldn't have to deal with Wren or Jenna.**

It was Monday afternoon and Ezra walked into his office after his last class of the day, intent on grading all the essays he had assigned over the weekend so that he wouldn't have to do it when he got home. In all honesty, he hated that he had to bring work home with him a lot of the time because that meant there was less time to spend with his family. He knew that Aria had a lot of work to do too, but she had always managed to get it done in timely manner and spend quality time with the girls. These were years with his kids that he was never going to be able to get back and he didn't want to look back and remember being grading a stack of papers every night instead of spending time with his wife and children.

Ezra sat down at his desk and took out a fresh red pen and began reading the essays, making the necessary marks and corrections as he went along. He had gotten through about six papers when suddenly he heard his office door open.

"Hey there, handsome." He looked up and saw that Aria was standing in front of him on the other side of his desk. Even after ten and half years of being together, she still made his heart rate speed up whenever he saw her.

"Why, hello my incredibly sexy wife," He said, a smirk playing at his lips, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Aria walked around Ezra's desk, sat on his lap and put her arms loosely around his neck, "Well, I have no papers to grade because I only assigned reading over the weekend, so I thought I'd stop by. My mom picked up Livi and Lexi from school and she's taking all three of our darling daughters out for ice cream."

"Mmm, so they'll be nice and hyped up on sugar by the time we get them back?"

"Exactly," Aria replied, smiling, "I was thinking while they're out and about having fun with my mother, we could have a bit of fun of our own."

Aria lowered her head to Ezra's neck and began placing light kisses. Ezra let out a light moan, "Aria, I-I really should finish grading these."

"You can do it later or finish tomorrow," She murmured against his skin. She swung her left leg over and straddled his lap, slightly grinding down on him.

Ezra let out another moan followed by a low growl, "I should – do it – now, though," He panted.

Aria found his sweet spot and proceeded to bite down lightly. Under her, she could feel his growing erection. She grinded on him again, "Do you really want to be grading papers right now, huh, Ezra?"

She picked her head up from the spot where she was sucking on his neck and looked him in the eyes seductively, "Wouldn't you rather just throw it all to the floor and have your way with me on the desk?"

Ezra gulped, "I-I just – well – I mean, aw, fuck it."

He picked her up and put her on the desk and proceeded to kiss her, fiercely. She kissed him back with just as much vigor. Just as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They quickly broke apart and groaned in frustration.

"Come in," Ezra called to whomever it was that had _such_ great timing.

"Hey, Ezra, sorry to bother you, but – oh, Aria, sweetie, I figured you'd still be over at Rosewood."

Aria immediately jumped down from Ezra's desk at the sight of her father and Ezra quickly buttoned up the few top buttons that Aria had managed to get undone. It had been ten years since the couple had revealed their relationship to Aria's parents and about nine years since they finally accepted it, even so, Ezra still got a little nervous any time Byron or Ella caught Aria and he in a compromising position.

Aria walked over to her father after straightening out her shirt and gave him a hug, "Hey, dad. I didn't really have anything to do, so I just came over here."

Byron nodded his head in understanding, "Well, I was just coming in here to ask you," He looked over at Ezra who was leaning on his desk, "If you guys would like to come over for dinner tonight."

Ezra looked at Aria, silently asking if that was something she'd want to do tonight. When she gave a slight nod of approval, he turned his attention to Byron, "Yeah, sure, that'd be great."

"Great, well I'm heading home now," He turned to Aria, "I know your mother said she was taking the girls out for ice cream, so I figured I'd start cooking. I'll see you guys over there, then."

"See you later, dad," Aria waved at her father as he walked out the door.

"Momma, Daddy! We got ice cream with grandma after school today," Alexa excitedly proclaimed as she jumped into Ezra's arms.

"Yeah, and then we went to the mall. Grandma bought me a new notebook and some sparkly purple pens," Olivia said, running to give Aria and Ezra a hug.

"I got a dress and a book," Alexa added as Ezra set her down after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I got a Teddy beawr, momma," Elizabeth said, reaching her arms up to her mother.

Aria reached down and picked her up, "You did?" She smiled, "Sounds like you girls had a fun day after school."

"Did you thank your grandmother for everything?" Ezra asked

"Yes, they did. They are such perfect little angels," Ella smiled at them, "Dinner's ready now."

Ezra lifted Olivia and Alexa up to wash their hands in the kitchen sink while Aria took Elizabeth to the bathroom upstairs. Once everyone was ready, they all sat around the dinning table.

"How was school today, girls?" Byron asked Olivia and Alexa.

"Awesome, grandpa, I finished two whole books during silent time after lunch and my teacher said I was the fastest reader she's ever seen," Alexa said proudly, "And she said that pretty soon I could start reading books for the kids in kindagarden and maybe even 1st grade."

"Well, what do you know, you guys have a little genius on your hands," Ella smiled at Aria and Ezra.

"Well, she's been reading since before she could walk," Ezra commented looking over at his middle child, proudly.

"What about you, honey, how was your day at school?" Aria asked Olivia

"Pretty good, my teacher really liked the painting I did in art class," Olivia smiled slightly.

"What's wrong, Liv? You seem like you have something on your mind," Byron asked, looking questioningly at his eldest granddaughter

"I just had a question," She stated.

"What is it, Livi?" Ezra asked, looking at her intently. Aria looked away from where she was cutting up some vegetables for Elizabeth to give Olivia her full attention as well.

"Well, I heard a word today and I don't know what it means."

"What's the word, Olivia?" Ella was curious, too.

Olivia looked around at everyone at the table once before she asked, "What is _rape_?"

**A/N: Okay, so this version is actually entirely different then what the first one was. Actually, the second half is mostly the same, but this just seemed to flow easier than it did the first time I tried writing it. **

**Did everyone see last night's episode? I won't spoil it for those of you that haven't seen it yet, but I do wanna say one thing, EZRIA AND SPOBY ARE PERFECT. And I am even more in love with "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum than I was before. And I was genuinely shocked by who was A because I already had my predictions going into watching the show and none of what I thought was going to happen, happened. And now I just want it to be June 5th. Haha.**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: Thanks so much! (:**

**Harrylovesginny09: Thank you!**

**Amberanoka: Haha, thanks! I thought that would be a cute little thing to put in. I do have a gender picked out, but not a name just yet. I'm working on it, though. Thank you. It took me a while to find names that I actually liked, but still sounded good with the last names. Really, you like my writing style? Well, that means a lot coming from you. (: Haha. Don't worry, I can be super lazy when I want to be. Yes! Total basketball fan. Well, fan of watching it anyway. I tried playing it, as well as a ton of other sports. I wasn't terrible or anything, but my heart just wasn't in it. Acting and anything music related is where my head's at(: But, I am forever a faithful Lakers fan. Haha. Thank you for the review! **

**Let me know your thoughts, guys! And thank you to all who alerted / favorited me and/or this story. It's much appreciated.**

**Xoxo ~ Vanessa**


	5. What Does It Mean?

**A/N: I was laying in bed at like midnight last night, trying to go to sleep when I got a spark of inspiration for this chapter. I typed this entire thing up on my phone, and I swear, that's the only time I've ever been able to write a whole chapter with no writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my midnight spark of inspiration. Haha.**

_"What is rape?"_  
>The only sound in the room was that of forks crashing on plates. Of all the things for Olivia to be asking, that was not something any of the adults at the table were expecting. Alexa and Elizabeth continued eating, seemingly unphased by the silence emanating off the walls.<br>Finally, Aria spoke. "Ehm, where did you hear that word, Olivia?"  
>"At school today."<br>"Who said it, Liv?" Ezra asked. He wanted to know who would be talking about such a word in front of his six year old daughter.  
>Byron and Ella listened intently. They too wanted to know why their granddaughter had heard about this word at school, and who in fact she heard it from.<br>"Alyssa Kahn."  
>Aria tensed up at the mention of the last name. She'd almost forgotten that Noel Kahn's daughter went to school with her children. She looked over at Ezra who had also tensed. Noel was a touchy subject for the couple and neither were too fond of the idea that his daughter had used that word around Olivia. Nevertheless, they needed to know exactly how it was brought up in conversation, and just why the two were talking.<br>It wasn't that they minded if Olivia was friends with the girl, but she had never brought her up to them before, so they weren't exactly sure if they actually were friends or not.  
>"What exactly happened when she said this word to you, honey?" Aria asked.<br>"Well, at recess the girls and I were playing hopscotch when Alyssa and her two friends came up to us. She said that she knew a secret about you and daddy."  
>Ezra looked at his daughter with a very confused expression. "Secret? What kind of secret?" He looked over at Aria as if she knew the answer, but she stared at Olivia with just as much confusion.<br>"That's what I asked her. She said that her daddy told her to stay away from me and my family, but especially my daddy."  
>"Did she say why, sweetie?" Ella questioned.<br>"She said cause daddy raped mommy and that's how me and Lex and Liz got here."  
>"She said <em>what?<em>" Aria semi-shouted.  
>"Daddy, I'm full," Alexa said at the same time Elizabeth said, "No more."<br>"I'll take them into the living room," Ella got up from her seat at the table, "Come on, Byron. This is something they need to discuss." Byron looked across the table at Aria and Ezra and then looked to his side at Olivia before getting up and joining Ella, Alexa, and Elizabeth in the living room.  
>Once the table was clear of everyone except Ezra, Aria, and Olivia, Ezra spoke. "Are you sure that's what she said, Olivia?"<br>Olivia nodded, "Yeah. She said that's what her daddy told her. She said he also told her what it meant, but she wouldn't tell me. I asked Taylor and Sierra and even they didn't know, so I asked you guys."  
>Ezra looked at Aria with an expression mixed of anger and sadness. How dare Noel. How dare he tell his daughter something completely and utterly false and then let her relay that message to Olivia.<br>Aria's had an expression filled with only one emotion, anger. Pure anger. Damn Noel. After all these years, he was still behaving like a child. He knew damn well Ezra had never done anything malicious to Aria. And to have his own daughter say those types of things. How low could a person get?  
>"Do you guys not know what it means?" Olivia asked, clearly confused as to why they hadn't given her an answer yet. It wasn't like this was the first time she had asked them what a word meant. She was a naturally curious child and she often read words in books that she didn't understand, but she could always count on her parents to tell her what they meant. Why was this time so difficult?<br>Aria took a deep breath, letting out some of her anger, "Liv, that word - well, it's - it's not a very nice thing for a person to say."  
>"Okay, but what does it mean?"<br>"It means - uh - well, it means..." Ezra was at a loss for words. Olivia was six. How was he supposed to explain what rape means to his six year old daughter? Once more, how was he supposed to explain why she had heard it in reference to her parents, mainly her father? She had asked once where babies came from and Aria had explained it to her, but this was slightly different.  
>"It's okay if you don't know, daddy. Maybe I can ask Auntie Spencer."<br>Aria sighed, "No, Livi, it's not that we don't know, we just -"  
>"Don't know how to explain it." Ezra finished.<br>Aria and Ezra had briefly explained the early years of their relationship to their daughters once when they were asked by Alexa how they had met. They told them about the day in the bar and how they had seen each other again the next day. They told them things were complicated because Ezra was older than Aria. It was a sugarcoated version, but they knew what they needed to. When they were older, they'd tell them more.  
>Still, the task of explaining why this word was used to describe something that occurred between Ezra and Aria was a bit daunting.<br>After a few minutes of silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Aria spoke. "Olivia, sweetie, when your father and I were dating, there was a period where we broke up temporarily. During that time, I dated Alyssa's dad, Noel. Well, when your daddy and I got back together, I broke up with Noel and he didn't like that very much."  
>"So he's jealous?"<br>_That's an understatement_, she thought. "Yeah. Basically he was."  
>"Okay, but what does the word mean and why did he say that daddy did whatever it is to you and that's how me and Lex and Liz got here?"<br>"Remember when mommy told you where babies come from?" Ezra asked.  
>"Uh-huh," Olivia nodded.<br>"Well rape means when someone forces themselves on another person when that person doesn't want them to."  
>Olivia looked up at her father confused, "And you did that to mommy?"<br>"No! No, I would never ever do that to your mom. Ever."  
>"Honey," Aria began, "Alyssa's daddy made that up. He's never liked that me and your father are together. I don't understand why he is still hung up on the situation, but all those things that he said were lies. Okay?<br>"Your dad has never done anything to me that I didn't want him to. He's never hurt me and he never will. Daddy and I love each other." Aria could feel Ezra grab her hand under the table and squeeze it gently. She looked over at him and he gave her a slight smile.

"Goodnight, mommy."  
>"Goodnight, Alexa, sweetie. I love you."<br>"Love you, too."  
>Aria gave her a kiss before turning on her nightlight and walking out of her room. As she walked past Olivia's room, she heard Ezra and her exchanging goodnights.<br>"I love you, daddy."  
>"I love you too, Livi. Never forget that okay?"<br>"I won't."  
>Aria smiled and then proceeded to walk to Elizabeth's room and check on her. Once she was there, she noticed her youngest child was fast asleep. Aria pulled the blankets over her small body and then bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She stroked some hair out of Elizabeth's face and then walked out of the room.<br>She walked the rest of the way to the master bedroom and grabbed some shorts and one of Ezra's old Hollis tee-shirts and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Once she was changed she walked back into the bedroom and saw that Ezra was now lying on their bed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.  
>She threw her clothes in the hamper and then crawled into bed and snuggled her body into Ezra's as he put his arm around her petite frame.<br>She sighed, "What a day."  
>"You can say that again."<br>"I just cannot believe he would do such a thing. I mean, he's an adult, can't he act like it?"  
>"I guess not." Ezra stroked her arm, "Just forget about it, Aria. He's not worth our energy. Olivia's okay and that's all that matters."<br>"Yeah, you're right."  
>"Aren't I always?" Ezra smirked.<br>Aria looked up at him and laughed, "You wish, Mr. Fitz."  
>"Oh, I don't wish, I know, Mrs. Fitz." Another smirk.<br>Aria got up on her knees and kissed Ezra full on the mouth. "You know we never got to finish what we started in your office." She murmured against his lips when they briefly broke apart.  
>"Well, better late than never," Ezra said breathily as he traced the hem of Aria's shirt before pulling it over her head completely.<br>"I love you, Ezra." Aria whispered.  
>"I love you, too."<p>

**Rosalindlikespll: Oh my gosh, thank you! That means a lot. Yeah, the finale was flawless. I've had Just A Kiss on repeat for days. Haha. Thanks for your compliments (:**

**Sal: Thanks! (:  
>Gilmoregirls945: Thanks you. Yeah, definitely an awkward situation, huh? Haha.<strong>

**Anonymous: Thanks(:**

**Notinyourliftimehoney: Thank you! Yeah, they definitely do, and that's a good suggestion, actually. Maybe he'll get one soon. (:**

**Harrylovesginny09: Thank you!**

**Toolazytologin: Haha. I like that username. Hope you enjoyed this(:**

**Music and angels: Thank you! You'll just have to wait and see. Haha. Spoby and Ezria are my favorite couples. I love Haleb too, but Spoby and Ezria are just so perfect. I'm going through PLL withdrawls already. These are going to be three VERY long months.**

**Amberanoka: Thanks, love. Haha. Yeah, totally awkward. Awh, thanks. I've wanted to sing professionally since I was five and I've wanted to act since I was ten. (: Really? I cheerleaded when I was younger. Like I said, my parents put me in every sport possible. Haha. Oh gosh, I freaked the crap out when Ezra showed up and when they had their dance, I was like hyperventilating. My brother and cousins were looking at me like I was a freak. Haha. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll do my best to have a new chapter out some time this week. Oh, and if you want to chat on twitter and/or tumblr, here they are; Twitter: xonessienichole (It's my personal, but I'm not on it that often.) & LiveLaughLucyy (I just made this a couple weeks ago and it's the one I use more frequently.) Tumblr: xoprettylittle-nessie (personal) mykryptonite-1d (one direction) wh0athere-bieber (Justin Bieber) that-was-bloody-brilliant (Harry Potter)**

**Yes, I realize I have a lot of Tumblrs. Haha. I have a lot of free time that I like to spend on the computer. So, yeah. Haha. **

**Xoxo ~ Vanessa**


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: Sorry, for some reason this wasn't showing up last night when I originally posted it. **

**I was gonna post this last week, but, um, yeah….life got in the way? Yeah, life and some writers block. I'm failing like all my classes cause I've basically given up on school. Parents are obviously upset. I just wanna take the GED and be done with it, but they don't like that idea. I took care of the writers block though. Actually, I need to thank Amber (amberanoka) because she gave me an idea in her review and it sparked inspiration for this chapter. She's basically amazing and if you haven't read her stories, do it now…well, after you read this. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this…yada yada. You know the drill.**

It was 1:15 in the afternoon and Ezra had just finished his class of the day. He was currently in his office packing up a few papers he still had left to grade from the day before and was about to call Ella to ask if she just wanted him to pick up Olivia and Alexa from school when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Oh, Ezra, thank God you hadn't left yet," A slightly frazzled Byron Montgomery said. Ezra noticed he was carrying Elizabeth and became confused.

"What's wrong, Byron?" Ezra asked as he walked over to the door and grabbed Elizabeth from Byron's arms.

"Hi, Daddy," Elizabeth said, giving Ezra a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, baby," Ezra smiled at her before returning his attention back to Byron, "What's up and why do is Elizabeth with you instead of Ella?"

"Ella brought her to me. She had a doctor's appointment that she completely forgot to tell Aria about when she dropped her off this morning. I was just going to take her with me and pick up the girls from school because I wasn't sure if you had things to do, but my car isn't starting."

"Oh, well, other than a few papers to grade, I'm free. I was actually going to call Ella and ask if she just wanted me to get the girls. Um, you can just ride with me and I'll drop you off after," Ezra offered.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem." Ezra turned to grab his bag off the desk and put Elizabeth down fro a brief moment so he could put the strap over his shoulder. He then picked her up again and headed out the door, Byron following behind him.

Once at the car, Ezra strapped Elizabeth into her car seat and then got into the drivers seat. Once Byron was in the car and they were both seat belted, Ezra started the car and made the drive over to Rosewood Day Elementary. When they arrived, Ezra found a parking spot and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Do you just want to stay here with Lizzie while I go get them," Ezra asked, but before Byron could answer, Elizabeth did.

"Off. I want off."

"Well, I guess that settles that," Byron chuckled.

Ezra sighed and then smiled, "Alright little miss Liz, we'll all get off and go get your sisters."

Ezra and Byron both got out of the car and Ezra went to get Elizabeth from her car seat. They then made their way inside the gates that enclosed the playground and looked around for Olivia and Alexa.

"Daddy, Grandpa!" Olivia and Alexa came running towards them.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's grandma," Olivia asked.

"What, are you not excited to see your dad and me?" Byron asked with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Silly grandpa, of course we are," Alexa smiled.

"You're grandmother had a doctor's appointment so I'm here to pick you up and we're giving grandpa a ride because his car's not working," Ezra clarified.

"After we drop grandpa off can we get ice cream, Daddy?"

"Maybe, Liv, we'll see."

Just as the five of them were about to leave, they were stopped by an all too familiar voice. Well, at least it was for Ezra.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Fitz," Noel Kahn smirked and then looked down at the little girl standing at his side, "Remember I told you about him, Alyssa?" The little girl nodded and then flashed a smirk of her own at Olivia.

"Let's go," Ezra said to Byron and the girls.

"How's that little _wife_ of yours doing?"

At that, Ezra clenched the fist that wasn't currently holding on to Elizabeth and set his jaw. Seeing the look on Ezra's face, Byron grabbed Elizabeth from his arms and set her down on the pavement next to Olivia and Alexa.

"Girls, why don't you go take your sister and play on the playground. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay?"

"Okay, grandpa." Olivia and Alexa nodded.

"Just let it go, Noel," Another familiar voice for Ezra said. Jenna Marshall walked up behind Noel and grabbed Alyssa's hand. Noel just continued to stare at Ezra, the smirk never leaving his face.

Jenna sighed, "Alyssa and I will be in the car, don't do anything stupid." Once the two had left, Noel spoke again.

"Come on, Fitz, I was just asking a simple question. How is Aria these days? I haven't seen her in a while."

Ezra clenched and unclenched his fists, in an attempt to keep himself from ripping Noels head off and then finally spoke, "Don't ever talk about my wife again. I don't even want her name to cross your mind, got it?"

"What's wrong, Fitz? Afraid Aria will finally realize that you've been brainwashing her for all these years and take those adorable little products of rape and leave your sorry ass?"

Ezra took two steps closer to Noel, but before he could do anything, he felt Byron's hands on his shoulders. "Remember where you are, Ezra. Olivia, Alexa, and Elizabeth are right over there on the playground. Don't do anything you wouldn't want them to see."

Ezra looked over to his left and spotted his three daughters. Olivia and Alexa were currently helping Elizabeth down the slide. At the sight of their smiling faces, he eased up a bit. Byron was right; he didn't want them to see their father get into a fight.

"How can you be okay with this guy being with your daughter? You do remember who he once was to her, right? I mean, how do a former teacher and student who are now married make for good parents? If I were you, I'd take those three kids and your daughter far away from this pedophile."

"That's enough!" Byron exclaimed, stepping in front of Ezra who had once again tensed up and was looking like he could kill Noel. "You have absolutely no idea of what goes on between my daughter and Ezra. He's always been good to her, alright? He has never once hurt her or their children. He sure as hell is better husband and father than I'm sure you'll ever be. I'm proud to call him my son-in-law and the father of my grandchildren. If I _ever_ hear about you trying to fill my granddaughter's head with completely false accusations, you better believe I'm going to the police for harassment."

And with that, Byron turned on his heel, grabbed Ezra's arm, and walked towards the playground. Before they got the girls, though, Ezra turned to Byron. "Thank you."

"For what," Byron asked.

"For what you said back there. I mean, I know it's been years since Aria and I told you and Ella about us, but I've just always had this feeling in the back of my mind that you still weren't totally okay with us."

"I'll be honest, Ezra. It took me quite awhile to get accustomed to the fact that you and Aria were really in love with each other, but I've watched you with her over the years and she's never been happier than when she is with you. I meant what I said, I'm proud that you're my son-in-law and you're a terrific father. You're more of a man than that punk will ever be." Byron clapped Ezra on the back and then gave him a brief hug.

"Alright, let's get these kids so you can take me home and go get them that ice cream." Byron walked over to where Olivia, Alexa, and Elizabeth were. Ezra stayed behind for a moment, smiling to himself.

After all these years, he actually felt accepted by Byron Montgomery, and it felt really good.

**A/N: Awwwwh. Haha. I absolutely detest Byron on the show, but I feel like writing this makes me hate him less. I loved him on the first season, even though he cheated on Ella he was a good dad. He just totally went downhill in season 2B, for me anyway. Thank you again, Amber. You're the freaking best for giving me the idea for this chapter. Love you, hun. **

**OMFG. THEY STARTED FILMING PLL THIS WEEK. EEEEEP. And there's an Ezria anniversary scene in the first episode! . And that picture Marlene tweeted of Lucy and Ian…my heart exploded with joy. I just love them so much. Haha. Okay, fangirl moment over.**

**Princessjasmine12: Well, there has to be some intense drama, right? Haha. Thanks for the review.**

**Gilmoregirls945: Haha, well, I guess you were sort of right with your prediction. (;**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: HAHA! That review had me laughing for a good minute. I actually forgot about a mother for her when I was writing the last chapter, so I had to put one in for this chapter. Even though Mona is psycho enough to be A, I like her more than I like Jenna so I made Jenna the crazy one who procreated with Noel. Haha. **

**Ezrialoverb26: Thanks, love! (:**

**Youngladybug: Thank you(: Um, I actually didn't know about that. Haha. I mean, I've read the book…sort of. It was assigned to my English honors class in 9th grade, but I sort of just skimmed it and then used Sparknotes for the rest. I did see the play though when my 10th grade English honors class went to Oregon for a Shakespeare festival (I don't know why they showed this play for a Shakespeare festival, but yeah) I did like the play, but I didn't remember that part. You're right, though. That would have been a good idea. **

**Haleyjamesscottnathanscott: Hope you enjoyed(:**

**Sal: Thanks(:**

**Harrylovesginny09: Thank you(:**

**Onceawildcatalwaysawildcat: Okay, let me just say, I freaking love your username. HSM was my LIFE in 6th, 7th, and 8th grade and I like cried when Troy Bolton said that line in the last movie. Haha. Thanks for the review(:**

**Endersaddict: Thank you(:**

**Amberanoka: Don't worry. You're a new mom, of course your life's gonna be a bit hectic. Thanks. Yeah, I know, right? Noel is definitely a creeper. Thank you, for the millionth time for your ideas. You're seriously the freaking best. (: **

**Thanks for reading, guys. And for your reviews and everything, they make my day. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this (:**

**Xoxo ~ Vanessa**


	7. You Should Have Told Me

"Goodnight, mom, night, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Aria and Ezra walked downstairs and into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes from dinner. It was 8:00 on Friday night and they had just finished putting the girls to bed. They normally let them stay up until 9 on the weekends, but they had a busy day tomorrow. Aria was taking Olivia and Alexa to Hanna's studio for the photo shoot and Ezra was taking Elizabeth with him and Toby to the movies and the park.

"So, what movie did you and Toby decide on taking Liz to see?" Aria asked as Ezra handed her a fork to put into the dishwasher

"Well, Toby voted for Chernobyl Diaries and I actually thought it was a good idea," Ezra stated silently laughing at the incredulous look Aria gave him.

"You are definitely not talking my 2 and a half year old to see that."

"Relax, baby. I was just kidding. Probably Madagascar 3 or something along those kid-friendly lines," He smiled down at her as he handed her the final plate and turned off the faucet. "What time do you need to get Liv and Lex up tomorrow?"

"Well, Hanna said the photo shoot starts at 9:30, so probably about 8. They already took a bath and Hanna said they can just go in pajamas since she has all the clothes for them at the studio."

Ezra nodded, "I still don't see how we got roped into this. Couldn't Hanna just find actual child models?"

"Probably, but what could I say? The girls got on their hands and knees and begged me."

Ezra shook his head playfully as he led Aria into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling her into his lap. "They have you wrapped around their fingers."

Aria scoffed, "Oh, like you're any better? No matter what they ask you the answer's always 'Yes.' You do realize they're going to run all over you when they're teenagers, right?"

"That's probably true, but if one of them does something crazy like sleeping with their teacher, at least we'll know all the signs." Ezra smirked as Aria picked up a throw pillow from the couch and smacked him over the head with it. "Hey, that wasn't very nice," Ezra said, rubbing his head with a mock hurt expression

"Yeah, well, neither was that comment."

"You know I was just kidding. I happen to very happy with outcome of the relationship with a certain former student of mine," Ezra stated cheekily which elicited a giggle from Aria.

"I love you," she said as she leaned her back into his chest, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head gently and wrapped his hands around her stomach, rubbing his thumbs over it in circles. "I can't wait until there's another little Fitz in here."

Aria smiled, "Me either, we make beautiful babies."

"That we do, my love, that we do."

They both sighed in contentment. They cherished moments like this. These days, they were both always on the go. Raising three young girls all under the age of ten kept them on their toes for the majority of the day. That along with their jobs which required them to be up relatively early and grading papers late into the night made for very little time to just relax with each other.

"Your dad and I had an interesting encounter with someone the other day." Ezra stated after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Really? With who?"

Ezra hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Um, Noel Kahn." He winced as Aria shot up from his embrace and spun around in his lap.

"Noel? Where? Why?"

"Relax, honey I –"

"You tell me that you were talking to an insane creep a couple of days ago and you expect me to relax? What happened?"

"Okay, well, remember the other day when your dad's car wouldn't start when he was about to leave Hollis?"

Aria nodded indicating that she remembered and Ezra continued. "Well, he went with me and Lizzie to pick up Livi and Lexi before we dropped him off at your parents house. We went into the playground area to get them and as we were about to leave, Noel stopped us."

"Wait, he was around my children? You let him be around my children?" She got up from his lap completely and started pacing around the living room. "Why would you let that happen, Ezra?"  
>"<em>I<em> didn't _let_ anything happen, Aria. I don't want _our_ children around that asshole anymore than you do." Ezra was getting upset that Aria was seeming to blame the whole encounter on him and that she was referring to the girls as just hers.

"Well then why the hell was he?" Aria threw her hands up exasperatedly

"Look, _he_ came up to _me _while the girls were with your father and me. I didn't _want_ him to be there. I didn't _want_ to hear his snide remarks about you. I didn't _want_ to hear him insult our parenting skills. I didn't _want_ to be around the jerk at all. _He_ initiated the damn conversation, if you could even call it that. So don't go blaming all of this on me when I didn't even want it to happen in the first place."

Aria shook her head at him, scoffed, and walked away towards the stair case.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Aria, you can't honestly be mad at me for something that wasn't even my fault."

Aria turned on her heel and put her hands on her hips. "You should have gotten out of the school faster. You should have ignored him when he tried to stop you. You shouldn't have engaged him in a conversation at all, but most importantly, you should have told me right after it happened. Goodnight."

Ezra watched as she began to walk up the stairs. "Well where am I supposed to sleep?"

"We have an extra bedroom. The couch is also open." Aria stated simply before she closed their bedroom door.

**A/N: Oh my gosh. It's been forever. I'm SO sorry. I really did not mean to take this long to update. I got so behind in school work that I had to do so much catch up before school got out. I have to do summer school now to make up credits so I can make sure I graduate on time. I'm normally a better student, but insomnia, anxiety, and depression make for nasty distractions. Anyway, I finished regular school last Wednesday and I don't start summer school for a few more weeks, so I'm going to try and update a lot more frequently. **

**Yaleacebella12: Sorry it took so long… Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Lucianfan: Thanks! (:**

**Harrylovesginny09: Thank you, hun! **

**Endersaddict: Thanks! Yeah, I'm conflicted over my feelings for Byron. I loved him in the first season and the first half of the second season. Then during 2b, I hated him for obvious reasons. Haha. I hope he gets better this season.**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: Haha, yup I figured Jenna would be disgusting enough to procreate with Noel. I think Lucas with Mona would be good, just because I like Holden and wouldn't him getting mixed up with a psychopath lol**

**Amberanoka: Thanks, babe. You're super sweet too. I figured I should make Byron be nice since he's a real asshole on the show. I'm hoping he gets better this season because I really want to like him again. Haha. I'm going to watch the premiere right after I post this. Five more minutes . **

**And now I am off to watch the premiere. I've been going crazy all day. Seriously. Crazy. ;**

**Okay, fangirl moment over. Haha.**


End file.
